Talk:Hurket-on-Kings
Stay off Same as Bayfield! Ask if you want to change! Jon Johnson 13:19, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm very sorry, but I was the first one to create a map. YOU deleted the map, without ASKING, and made a crappy one yourself. I'm now improving your map, and including a railway. SjorskingmaWikistad 13:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Keep it civilized guys. I don't have to divide the toys in order for you to play properly, do I? 16:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I fear this may turn into a Peirlot/Magnus sorta thing. Marcus Villanova 16:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::If they can't play nice I'll take the toys and lock 'em away in the cupboard. (The toys that is, my cupboard is too small for Sjors ánd Jon). 16:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Why wouldn't a commie lock up someone who doesn't agree with his views?=]! Marcus Villanova 16:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I just might send those two to 'political re-education' if they keep behaving like this. 16:19, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah why not, and for torture you'll force them to listen to justin Beieber's last album and Madonna's Greatest Hits! Marcus Villanova 16:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Considering my background John Lennon and Greenday would be more fit. Of course they also need to read Das Kapital (Volumes I, II and III) and the Assembled Works Of Vladimir Lenin. 16:28, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::???? Marcus Villanova 16:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::(P.S.) if you use five of these ~ it does this 16:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I never knew that. :::::::::Lennon and Greenday both are Pinko's. And if you use three times '~' it displays only the name. 16:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Das Kapital is the standard bookwork which actually started communism. It's written by Karl Marx. (I have volume I at home, but never felt bored enough to read it) SjorskingmaWikistad 16:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::My Little Red Book? Marcus Villanova 16:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I have several books on communism/socialism and related topics. Das Kapital is too boring (trying to start it but didn't work out well). I can however recommend Reading Capital for those who want to understand the theory and read some 'modern day corrections'. 16:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::You know, my father has II and III as well. Unfortunately, they are in German . (He bought them in East Germany). I'm not willing to read his branching and neverending sentences in German. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::@sjors about the crisis between you and JOn: You can always start a trial Pierlot McCrooke 19:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Justin Bieber is btw the personalization of commercialization of music. Ever saw this Dutch language parody on Baby? It's titled Balhaar, meanng Hair on your balls. The songs follows the rythm of the real song. Only the text is different. Justin Bieber really sucks, only weirdos listen it. I refer to desperate girls and boys with an identity crisis . I even have a lookalike in my class... Luckily, this parody shows him off as being a ridiculous singer. The Dutch text contains sentences like waar blijft nou toch die eerste pluk? - meaning when is the first lock of hair on my balls ready to come?, in de top-40, hoor ik niet thuis - my place isn't in the hitcharts, and ik ben al 16, maar lijk nog maar 8 - I'm 16! But I look like an eight year old SjorskingmaWikistad 18:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I partially agree, my little nephew listens to Justin Bieber but that is because all his friends do - and their friends and thier friends. They are not retards but simply victims of a culture of commercialization and consumption. As is Bieber by the way, he isn't an evil mastermind that wants to make billions - he's just a little boy who is made to believe that his success makes him 'good' (whatever that means). The only way to fight it? Détournement! But perhaps with a little more class/content than 'pubic hair'. 07:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know, referring to pubic hair is in some way a little plat, but if you can laugh about it... But is détournement in a way not a more eclectic, elitist form of a parody? In the parody versus real version things are turned around as well. I mean, Bieber's songs are about things that play a role in the mind of flippant inmature girls, and the parody version is about things that play a role in the mind of boys. :::::The thing is, that Bieber indeed isn't aware of the millions other people make of him. And of course, the system of kuddegedrag also plays a role in his succes. If the so-called queen bee, as you pointed out, listens to certain music, the wanna bees start listening it as well. When I was the 8th grade of primary school, many people started listening Red Hot Chili Peppers because the most popular guy in class listened that. (I didn't like that, because I listened RHCP already in the 6th grade, and I was suddenly accused of wanna bee behavior) SjorskingmaWikistad 10:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The difference between parody and actual détournement is that the first only 'makes fun' of reality by copying it into an exaggerated version of its weak points whereas the latter is ideologically inspired; détournement is more then 'just being critical', it seeks to educate people with the final goal of overthrowing the existing order. Also, détournement refers to any strategy against the order that uses the structures of that order. The Bieber-movie about pubic hair is parody and Greenday, for example, is détournement (though this raises questions of the effectivity of Greenday's work). 16:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::All this bullshit, sorry sjors but this was my project from in the beginning, I prepared everything fully and it was you who started stealing my project I'm staying polite here, but could you please leave my town as I think it needs to be, my map is one of the best in Lovia, I'm trying to be different you see, and I also think that MY town does not need two station thanks for your help, but from here on I'll do it myself, unless you think that I have the freedom to change the pas of all towns, but remember this: I will! Jon Johnson 12:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Chairman Hey Jon. Are you allowed to be chairman even though you don't live here? Semyon E. Breyev 16:06, July 24, 2010 (UTC) He doesn't live here but since he is the mayor of the City it's in he can be! Marcus Villanova 17:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :If some of you want to take over the function, please do so! Jon Johnson 20:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC)